footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Wise
| cityofbirth = Kensington, London | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1983–1985 | youthclubs = Southampton | years = 1985–1990 1985 1990–2001 2001–2002 2002–2005 2005–2006 2006 Total | clubs = Wimbledon → Grebbestads IF (loan) Chelsea Leicester City Millwall Southampton Coventry City | caps(goals) = 135 (27) 10 (5) 332 (53) 17 (1) 85 (7) 11 (1) 13 (6) 593 (95) | nationalyears = 1988 1989–1990 1991–2000 | nationalteam = England U21 England B England | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 3 (1) 21 (1) | manageryears = 2003–2005 2005 2006 2006–2008 | managerclubs = Millwall (player-manager) Southampton (caretaker manager) Swindon Town Leeds United }} Dennis Frank Wise (born 16 December 1966 in Kensington, west London) is an English former football manager and player, and former Executive Director (Football) at Newcastle United. Wise played as a central midfielder and was noted for his aggressive and highly-competitive style of play. In a career spanning over 20 years, he played for Wimbledon, Leicester City, Millwall, Southampton, Coventry City and, most notably, Chelsea. During his time at Stamford Bridge, Wise won two FA Cups, a League Cup and a Cup Winners' Cup, becoming the club's most successful captain, although has since been overtaken by John Terry. He also played at international level for much of his career, representing England over a period of ten years. Wise won 21 caps and scored once, on his debut against Turkey on 1 May 1991. He was in the national squad for Euro 2000 and played in group games against Germany (won 1–0) and Romania (lost 2–3). In the latter years of his playing career, Wise gradually became involved in the managerial aspects of the game, starting at Millwall, where he took on the role of player-manager, taking them to the F.A. Cup final and European football for the first time ever. He was briefly caretaker manager at Southampton, following the departure of Harry Redknapp, before he took over the reins at Swindon Town on a permanent basis. In October 2006, he was appointed manager of the then-Championship side Leeds United, who found themselves in the relegation zone. Although they were ultimately relegated, Wise reshaped his side in the close season and Leeds made an excellent start to their first season in the third tier of English football. In a surprise career move, despite their strong position and likelihood of promotion, Wise left Leeds in January 2008 to join the newly reshaped management team at Newcastle United in an executive role, tasked with traveling around Europe and further afield identifying young players and developing the academy. Following the situation that led to his departure, Wise admitted "It has all had a damaging effect on my career". External links * * * *Full Managerial Stats for Leeds United from WAFLL Category:England international players Category:England B international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Wimbledon F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Leicester City F.C. players Category:Millwall F.C. players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:English football managers Category:Millwall F.C. managers Category:Swindon Town F.C. managers Category:Leeds United F.C. managers Category:Coventry City F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:1966 births Category:Players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people